Advanced Halloween
by Exelior
Summary: When Ash rents a Mansion for Halloween, everyone is overjoyed, but then, people start to dissapear. slightly scary moments, but really not the main focus on this story.
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you rented us a mansion for Halloween." Stated Dawn as she stared out of the car window in awe of the gigantic building.

Ash smiled and shrugged as they drove up the driveway towards it.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Brock "I've done some research and this website tells me that it's two hundred years old, and eighteen bedrooms."

"And," continued Cilan, "it also has a ballroom, a huge dining room, aswell as a pool out the back."

May whistled, "This must have cost a fortune."

"Pika Pika!" ( He took it out my wages ) complained Pikachu.

"Ash frowned, "You don't have wages."

"Pika, chu" ( well where else would you get the money? )

"I'm a Pokemon master!" He exclaimed before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Anyway, it's the least I could do, I would never have reached my dream if none of you had supported me all this way."

"Aww that's so sweet." Said Serana adoringly, taking the opportunity to shuffle closer to him."

"Hehehe." Laughed Ash shakily as he inched away from her, then he was saved by the car stopping.

"Time to get out." He exclaimed before jumping out.

"I'll get you one day." Grinned Serana shakily before jumping out after him.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"should we tell her he doesn't like her back" Asked Iris.

"Nah, this is more fun." Replied Dawn before she jumped out after them.

Inside the entrance, everyone stopped and stared at the grand hallway in front of them.

"Wow." Gasped pretty much everyone there.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Cilan as he rushed over to a piece of artwork hanging from the wall.

"I'll keep an eye on him, you guys go ahead." Said Dawn before running after him.

Everyone shrugged and went to carry on when they heard the sound of a pokeball opening behind them, they turned around to see May's Eevee pop out behind them.

"I thought we weren't aloud Pokemon." Said Misty accusingly.

May shrugged guiltily, "I could hardly leave my little baby behind."

She turned to Ash, "I don't have to send her back, do i?"

Ash shrugged "I can hardly complain, can i?" He said indicating to Pikachu, "Besides, it means he has company while we're here."

Grinning, Pikachu jumped down next to Eevee, before looking up at Ash questionably.

"Go on." He said, and the two Pokemon raced off down one of the hallways.

"Stay out of trouble!" May called after them.

Grinning, Ash turned back to the group.

"Bagsy the Master bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys its Exelior here.

So I forgot to put an author note in yesterday, so I'm putting the disclaimer here instead.

All the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me blah blah, e.t., e.t

Anyway I came back on and realized I'd actually got two reviews already!

Pretty awesome and thanks guys for taking the the time to read this.

In answer to them I'm only using Ash's main friends, I could include Gary, but then I'd have to include all his other rivals, then his friends rivals, and I'm just trying to keep this simple as it's my first fanfic, ok.

Also I'm writing what I love, weather it's overused or not, but thanks for the tip anyway.

OK that's finally over, most people probably skipped it anyway, so on with the story.

Max screamed as he was dragged out of the light into the darkness.

"Max!" shouted Aaron in despair.

"He's gone... I'm sorry." Said Ryan sympathetically, "We need to focus, to stop whoever, or whatever's doing this… have you set the trap?"

"Yes master."

"Then I'll go and bait him, and Aaron?"

"Yes master?"

"Don't be late."

Aaron looked at the clock, half past, another victim every half past, that was how it worked.

Looking out at Ryan in the pentagon, he still saw nothing.

"Maybe it gave up?"

"No… he's here, but where…." Ryan mused to himself, then it came to him. "Not he, it, no man could hide from the aura vision, or resist an aura attack. No, it had to be something beyond the aura, so old, it had to be primeval.

Shooting his light upwards, he instantly noticed the kabutops above him, stretching downwards to attack

"Hell." He muttered before jumping out the way just in time to avoid the beast from landing directly on top of him.

"Now!" he yelled to Aaron.

Grabbing his staff, Aaron ran to the tip of the pentagon, and slammed it down, lighting up the chalk with an eerie blue light.

The kabutops shrieked in anger as it realized that it was trapped.

"I cast you from this world, never to return, go now to the void, by the power of my aura, you are banished!

"And so the Sir Aaron and his master defeated the Kabutops, I these very halls, and he was sent out into the void, however, if anyone where to use this ritual to release it, it is said it would extract his vengeance on them, picking them off one by one, every half an hour, until midnight, where it would slaughter anyone left to oppose him, dragging them into the void… forever!" Dawn finished, grinning evilly, looking at the terrified faces around her.

Almost everyone was terrified… almost.

Ash yawned with boredom.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't scared!?" Asked Iris.

"Nope."

"Seriously!?"

Ash grinned at them.

"I have a running reputation."

"And what reputation might that be?" queried dawn, annoyed.

"I have never, not once, been pranked or scared on Halloween.

"Ash Ketchum, I can name dozens of times where you have been terrifie-"

"Not on halloween, by someone else."

Dawn pursed her lips "Too many specifics."

Ash grinned in return.

"I bet he was scared," Said Serana, "he just didn't want to look scared because he wanted to impress me." To which everyone facepalmed mentally.

"Alright, I'll prove it."

Taking the computer, Ash rushed of down the halls, leaving everyone a b it puzzled.

When he came back, he was carrying, salt and a candle.

"What are you doing" asked may.

"Proving my point." He stated, before tipping the salt out into a pentagon on the floor and placing the candle in the middle.

Dawn, who was looking at the computer screen, gasped.

"He's performing the ritual to bring it back!"

Shocked, turned, just in time, to see him light the candle.

They all waited, for a few, tense minutes in silence, before.

"Nothing." Stated Ash.

Everyone sighed with relief, except one.

"You scared me half to death!" Shouted May angrily.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, bu-"

"No, shut up, don't you ever do that to me again!" She said before storming off.

"May! Wait please." Begged Ash as he ran up after her, leaving the rest in arkward silence.

"Sooo…" said Misty, "What do we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N alright next chapter.

So for some reason I can not separate any pieces of writing, AKA I can't use dashes or line spaces to separate this from the main story, I'm experimenting to try and find something that works, but until I find it, you'll have to put up with it, so sorry about that.

Anyway enough talk, let's continue.)

Ash finally found May staring out the window on the balcony.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yea…"

So saying he stood next to her and admired the view.

"Looks nice." He mused.

May looked at him sullenly.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Meh, it's ok," he answered, "Looking back, it was a pretty douche thing to do, so I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She grinned at him.

"I'll get you back."

"I'm sure you'll try."

She rolled her eyes.

"You cannot have been serious about never being pranked on Halloween."

"Nope, one hundred percent true."

"Well you probably shouldn't have told Dawn that."

"Why?"

She grinned at him.

"She prides herself on being the ultimate prankster, she's probably plotting something right now."

Ash put on a heroic pose.

"Well she can try, but she'll fail like all the rest."

May laughed, and as she laughed, he found himself staring at her, watching how the moonlight reflected of her face, her deep blue eyes sparkling, her lips rosy and… my god was she cute.

Unfortunately, his thought process was interrupted.

"Guys!"

They turned to see Brock running up the stairs towards them.

"what's the matter?" Queried Ash as Brock paused for breath.

"Have you seen Dawn anywhere?"

Ash and May looked at each other.

"No, why?"

Brock looked at them, his face full of concern.

"She's gone!"

Ash frowned.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Disappeared, vanished, lost."

"Well she can't have gone far, where was she last?"

"So, she came in here, but when I went to check on her, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen."

They where standing in Dawns bedroom, investigating the cause of her unusual disappearance.

Ash glanced at Brock.

"You sure she didn't just, like, go the toilet or something?"

"No, we've searched everywhere, she's nowhere to be found."

"Hmm…" Mused Ash, "She may have just gone for a walk in the gardens."

"At half eight in the evening?" Asked May.

Ash threw his arms in the air.

"Well what explanation do you have?"

"How would I know?"

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, until we can figure out what exactly happened, why don't we get everyone together so no-one else goes missing."

"Shouldn't we carry on looking for her?"

"Well according to Brock everyone has searched, and they still can't find her, and people don't just disappear into thin air."

"What's your point here Ash?" Asked Brock.

Ash gave them both a look.

"We may not be as alone as we thought…"

( A/N How was it?

So looking at it the conversations seem to end really quickly, and I've tried to lengthen them, but this is harder than it looks. XD

I guess it'll get easier as I get more experience, but until then, the bad writing continues. :P)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N So I came back on and looked at the comments and found an entire English lesson on them. XD

Don't take that the wrong way, I'll be the first to admit that I will often forget the specifics when it comes to grammar.

So if I'm doing something wrong, no matter how small, if it annoys you in any way, then please tell me so I can fix it.

Anyway, let's get on with this Halloween fanfic… even if it will be finished a bit late.)

Ash sat, depressed and upset, in the corner of the room.

Dawn had been a great friend, playful and always guaranteed to lighten the atmosphere.

He wanted to believe that she was alright, that she was just lost, wandering the gardens like he had suggested earlier.

But something in the back of his head told him otherwise.

He watched as the rest of the group bickered, trying to solve the mystery behind her disappearance… as if mattered.

She was gone, one of his best friends, gone.

Looking up, he noticed that Misty was walking over to him, she looked rather angry.

"This is your fault!" She shouted angrily.

He frowned.

"Eh?"

"You released the kabutops!"

Ash gave her a long, hard stare.

"You're kidding me," He stated flatly.

"Think about it Ash, you perform the ritual to bring it back, she disappears at eight o'clock, just like the myth, every half an hour.

"Exactly," he replied. "A myth, you said it yourself, it's just a bit of folklore."

"But what if it isn't?"

"Are you listening to yourself right now?"

"Guys," Brock cut in, "Stop it, we need to work together, not fight each other!"

"She/he started it!" they both complained.

"Someone has just gone missing, and your acting like kids!"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Ash sighed.

"Your right Brock," he said sullenly, before turning back to Misty. "I'm sorry."

Misty let out a long, hard breath, before leaning her back on the wall.

"I'm sorry too."

Brock pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

"Ok, so, let's assume that Misty's right, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, and the Kabutops really has returned."

"Then at half eight, which is in… five minutes, it will attempt to take someone else," said Ash.

"Who?" asked Serana.

"Well, whoever's easiest, presumably if they where separate from everyone el-" Ash stopped mid sentence, and turned to May, dread on his face.

"Wh-" she began, then she got it too.

"Pikachu!" called out Ash, running off down a corridor.

"Eevee?" May shouted, two seconds behind him.

"Guys wait!" Brock called after them. "We have to stay together."

But, of course, they didn't listen and carried on down the corridor.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Brock turned to face the rest of the group.

"Come on, we've get to follow them."

Ash burst into the bedroom, May in tow, and sighed with relief when he saw Pikachu and Eevee napping on the bed.

Pikachu looked up groggily.

"Pika, kachu?" (What? I'm trying to sleep here!)

Ash laughed shakily, before answering.

"Pikachu, we're not safe," he said. "We think there's something else in the house, something dangerous."

Pikachu's ears pricked up, and he was instantly alert.

Seeing that he understood the situation, Ash turned to see Eevee on May's shoulder, also alert.

"We need to get back to the group."

Nodding in agreement, she followed them out the room to see that the group had come to them.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the two pokemon.

"You found them?" asked Brock pointlessly.

"Safe and sound," Ash replied.

"Ten seconds," said Iris.

Everyone turned to face her.

"What?" asked Serana.

Iris pointed wordlessly, and everyone followed her gaze to the old grandfather clock, about to turn half-past.

It turned half-past.

Everyone held their breath for a few moments, but nothing happened.

"Well," said Ash. "That was rather anticlimac-"

Then all the lights in the corridor.

Switched.

Off.

Silence.

Ash gulped.

"Probably just a power cut," he said. "It'll come back on in a second."

It switched back on.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"See, nothing but a myth."

"Where's Cilan?" asked Misty.

Everyone froze.

"Cilan?" called out May.

No answer.

"We," began Ash. "Need to get out out."

Then all hell broke loose as they started the desperate scramble to the doors, but when they got there…

"They won't open!" wailed Misty in terror.

Hearing this, Brock's shoulders sagged, May fell back against the wall and put her head in her knees, Iris started banging her head on the wall in frustration, and serana straight up collapsed, sobbing in terror.

Ash sat down next to May, staring off into space.

May looked up.

"What do we do now?"

No response.

"Ash!"

Ash looked at her, eyes full of despair.

"I don't know."

(A/N Dam, this just got serious XD

So please review, I can only get better if you let me know what you like here, and what you don't.

And although I've tried my hardest to refer to your grammar lesson farla, I probably got something wrong anyway, so keep me posted.

And like I said, let me know if I've done anything else wrong grammar wise.

Anyway, ill be on with the next chapter shortly, until then.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N ima back.

SO some of you may have noticed that the age rating went up slightly, that's just because this fanfic has turned out a whole lot darker than I origionally thought, that's all.

Anyway, lets get on with this.)

Ash paced the floor in frustration.

How could they possibly stop a huge, prehistoric, murderous ghost, which they hadn't even been able to see yet.

"What," he asked. "Do we know from the legend"

The rest of the group looked at each other.

"That it's a kabutops?" suggested Serana

"It's scary." Said Iris

"It only kills every half an hour." May said.

Ash pointed at May.

"Right, so as long as we are all awake around that time, we sould be fine, seeing as it only ever seems to kill when no-ones around to witness it."

"That being said, we still need someone to wake everyone up," said Brock.

"Right."

Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Who'll go first?"

Everyone seemed to gain an apparent interest in the ceiling or the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Brock stepped up.

"I'll watch first."

Brock was ten minutes into his watch, when he heard something behind him.

Spinning around, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Ash, sitting up.

"You should really get to sleep," he told him.

Ash shrugged.

"I try, but then I remember Dawn… and Cilan."

Brock nodded.

"Yup, they where good people, and amazing friends."

" What happened to them Brock, are they really going to spend eternity in this… void?"

"I don't know Ash."

There was a short silence.

"This is all my fault," muttered Ash.

Brock gave him a look.

"No, Ash, it isn't."

"But it is Brock!" he exclaimed. "I released it, Cilan and Dawn died… because of me, and my bloody stupidity."

"Ash, we can't think like that, not now, we've got to think about how to keep the rest of us alive."

Ash took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"Your right… I'm sorry, it's just..."

Brock smiled sadly at him.

"I understand."

There was silence for a couple of minutes, then May murmured and shifted a bit.

Realizing that her blanket had fallen off, Ash bent over and carefully put it back on top of her, taking a moment to watch her sleep, he smiled at how peaceful she looked.

Brock grinned.

"You like her, don't you."

Ash looked at him, a blush appearing on his face.

"What do you mean?"  
>Brock smirked.<p>

"Nothing… you should really get to sleep, were not going to have much of it tonight."

"Right," muttered Ash, before rolling over and eventually falling asleep.

Brock smiled, then looked at the clock.

Ten minutes till nine.

Satisfied, Brock rested back onto the chair he was using.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice as something moved amongst the group behind him.

It stopped momentarily as he started humming to himself, then carried on when it realised that it was still undetected.

Ten metres away.

Five metres away.

Five centimetres away.

The thing would have laughed had it had a mouth, instead, it released a load of clicking noises from it's mouth.

Brock froze, and started to rise.

He never made it off the seat.

(A/N so what do you think.

I'm sorry about how short the chapters are, I never have enough time to carry on.

Anyway, please review, tell me what I'm doing good, what I'm doing bad, and I'll see you all next time.

Peace.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N ok next chapter.

Not much to say really, yup, this was just a big waste of your time.

Although, I am on the pokemania forums now its new, but go and check it out, ill be there, as will other people so yea, have a look for yourselves.

Also, I've decided to just use the brackets to show Pokémon speech, makes it a whole lot easier to write and understand.

Anyway, onwards with the story!)

"(Wake up guys!)" exclaime

"Go away Pikachu," muttered Ash in his sleep.

"(This is urgent idiot)"

Pikachu growled as Ash continued to sleep undisturbed.

"(Maybe we should try something else?)" suggested Eevee.

Pikachu paused.

"(Right stand back, way back.")

Hopping back away from everyone, Eevee closed her eyes as Pikachu woke up everyone in his own, special way.

"Argh!" everyone screamed as they where jolted awake.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash in anger, as he shuddered from aftershock.

"(You wouldn't wake up I had no choice!)"

"And why," asked Ash. "Did you need to wake me up so desperately, that you had thunder shock me rather than, I don't know getting Brock to help?"

"(That's the thing though, Brocks gone!)"

Everyone stopped.

"What?"

"He's right, look," said May, pointing at the now empty seat Brock had previously been sitting on.

Scrambling up off the floor, Ash ran over too it, and stared, willing Brock to somehow be hidden behind it.

But no, it was indeed, empty.

"No," muttered Ash. "No, no, no, NO!"

He kicked the chair over in anger and fell to his knees.

"Not Brock, please."

Misty and May, as well as Pikachu and Eevee now also had tears falling from their eyes, them obviously being friends of Brock too, but Iris and Serena, although upset, where more interested in something else.

"Guys?"

Upon being ignored, Iris tried a little louder.

"GUYS?"

Misty turned to glare at her.

"What?"

"It's still five minutes until nine."

"What?"

Turning around, May, Ash and Misty realised they where right, it hadn't gone nine yet."

"But, I don't understand."

"(Mummy?)"

May looked down at Eevee.

"Yes sweetie?"

"(What if… never mind it's stupid.)

May frowned.

"Well tell me anyway, I'm all ears."

"(Well, as soon as we decide on a plan, it changed its tactic in order to catch someone by taking Brock earlier)"

May got it.

"So, you're saying… it can understand us?"

"(Well, most Pokémon can.)"

After explaining Eevee's theory to the rest of the group, Ash nodded thoughtfully.

"It's plausible, of course if it's listening to us… what if it's in this very room, watching us?"

Now there was an unsettling thought.

"So, what now?" asked Serena.

"New plan, "said Misty. "We leave two people on watch, that way if anything happens, someone else is there to help."

Ash nodded before pinching his nose from stress.

Another one gone… was there anything he could do? All attempts to stop this thing had failed dramatically, Dawn was gone, as well as Cilan…and now Brock, His oldest friend, apart from Misty of course but she was more a sister than friend… and it was all his fault.

Ash shook his head.

No, Brock had said it himself, he couldn't think like that, he had to keep going, for everyone's sakes.

He had to focus on a positive.

He looked over at May.

That was definitely a positive, he couldn't bear a world without May, at least she was still with him.

Suddenly he found the strength he needed to carry on.

"Right then, I'll up, who else?"

"Ooh,ooh, me, I'll volunteer." exclaimed Serena.

And there went that newfound strength.

"This is gonna be a long night…" he groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey what's up guys, onto dah next chap.

Not much to say… I didn't post yesterday cause of bonfire night, so yea.

Also, this chap gives Serena tons of hate, I suggest not reading it if you like her, or ship her with Ash, just a warning.

Anyway, let's continue before you all fall asleep.)

"So Ashy, were all alone," Said Serena seductively when everyone was asleep.

Ash whimpered.

"Oh come on, admit it, you like me too, then we can be together forever…" She carried on.

Ash felt like crying.

Serena snorted unhappily.

"Why won't you answer? Just say you love me too, it's not that hard."

Ash mumbled something timidly.

Serena frowned.

"What was that sweetie?"

Ash took a deep breath before answering.

"It is… when you don't love them back."

Ash winced as he waited for either the barrage of hateful words, or the flood gates to open in her eyes, but was surprised when she just grinned at him.

"Denial!" she whooped excitedly. "You do love me!"

Now Ash wished she had in fact gone for the first two options.

"No, I don't."

"Don't worry Ash, you can admit it, I love you too so I wo-"

"SERENA!" yelled Ash suddenly. "I do not love you! You get it? You annoy me like no-one else ever has! Capiche?"

Ash stopped yelling and calmed down slightly… slightly.

"I have just lost three of my best friends, to a evil pokemon that I am responsible for unleashing, I do not need you blabbering on down my ear about how we're 'meant to be or' or 'so cute together' when I've already given you so many hints that I do NOT, love you back. So I'm sorry to be so harsh but leave me the hell alone!"

So saying he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes unhappily.

Serena was frozen in place for a few minutes, then she sat down shakily and put her head in her hands.

'Right now,' she thought to herself. 'I wish the Kabutops would take me.'

Then she sensed something, she didn't know how, but she did.

She looked up, and was instantly frozen, she couldn't speak or move, as if her free will had been robbed of her free will.

Terrified, she looked at the two eyes that where looking at her from the darkness, then, she stood up.

'What the-?'

Then she took a step towards the eyes, and then another, then another.

Ash was speaking in the background now, but she didn't care, she had to look away, she had guessed she was under some sort of hypnotism.

Tears started falling from her face as she walked to her demise, and she gave up resisting.

'I'm sorry Ash,' she thought to herself. 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'

Ash groaned distressedly, then spoke to Serena behind him.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean that, it's just… I'm tired, and I'm depressed, I just lost some of my best friends and…" he trailed of dejectedly.

"Anyway I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

No answer.

"Please, I'm really sorry."

Still no answer.

Frowning, he turned around, and realised that Serena had disappeared completely.

"What the-"

Then a horrible thought occurred.

Shaking, he looked at the clock.

9:30

"Oh my god…" he said, his face pale.

"Serena!" he yelled, although he new in his heart that she was gone.

Upon hearing him shout, everyone else sat bolt upright.

"What? What happened" asked May, looking around.

"Wait, where's…" then she got it. "Serena…"

"Not again." Muttered Ash.

May looked at him while everyone else just sat in a horrible silence.

"Ash," she said, looking at him as he shook in a horribly depressed fashion.

She sat down next to him and embraced him as he buried his face in her shoulder started to cry.

(Poor Ash, things are getting a bit to much for him.

Oh well, at least we got a small shippy moment out of it at the end. XD

Anyway, ill see you next time.

Exelior out.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Next chap… yup, I literally have nothing to say about this one, so let's just get straight onto it.)

Ash shuddered.

'Why? All he had wanted was to treat his friends to a night out… and somehow he had managed to kill half of them and turn into a nightmare.'

He buried his face in his knees and tried to think happy thoughts.

It didn't work.

"Ash?"

He smiled at the voice, and then it fell again.

The most important person to him, and she would no doubt fall victim to his idiocy too soon.

"What is it May?" he asked.

"Ash, I understand how you must be feeling, you knew all of us better than we knew each other… but we need you to focus, cause we're still alive, and we need you."

"For how long May? How long are we gonna be alive?"

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I've tried May, but it's hopeless."

May narrowed her eyes.

"Ash stop this, this is not the person I know, that any of us became friends with."

Ash didn't answer, but looked up at her.

"The Ash I know, he would never give up, he would always carry on for his friends," she looked deep into his eyes. "He would carry on for me."

There was a silence for a few moments.

Ash rubbed his eyes of the moisture and stood up.

"Your right… thank you."

He said to May, before turning to the rest of the group.

"Right, we need weapons, anything to defend ourselves, ideas?"

"What about the kitchen, knives and stuff?" suggested Misty.

Ash nodded.

"Right… so we need to get to the kitchen, we have two torches, the person in the lead should have one, as well as the person in last."

"Right," Said Iris. "I'll go last, Ash should lead, any objections?"

There where general mutterings of "No" and "yea that sound good to me" as everyone decided that they where absolutely fine with staying in the middle.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well then, let's go…"

In the kitchen, the smaller members of the group watched as the humans searched for the most useful weapons in the room.

Eevee sighed.

("So, what do you think of the situation?") she asked Pikachu.

He shrugged.

("I don't know, it's pretty bad I guess.)

In truth though, Pikachu was a whole lot more upset than he made out.

A couple of years ago, he'd noticed strange things happening to him when he was around Eevee, he grew hot, shy, and started stuttering randomly.

It had taken him a while, but he finally realised that he had developed feelings for her.

So for a couple of months now, he had tried his hardest to speak to her about it, but every time he had failed, causing his stress levels to hit the roof.

The problem was, he knew how other pokemon viewed love, and he didn't want to send out the wrong message to her, he was terrified that she would start to look at him like he looked at Buneary these days.

This time though, he had promised himself, no, ordered himself to speak to her, and he was sure that he would have done it.

And then people started disappearing and…. Well it was hardly suitable to talk about that stuff now, was it?

What he didn't realise was that Eevee too, had feelings for him, but was terrified of speaking to him for similar reasons.

She had been too shy to come outright with it, so instead she had kept on giving him hints, hidden meanings in sentences and the likes.

But a couple of months ago, he had started behaving weirdly, not speaking to her and avoiding her.

What if he got them, but didn't like her the same way?

So now she was downright terrified of saying anything outright at all.

She sighed as he, once again, avoided a conversation with her.

She tried again.

("We're gonna get out, right?")

Pikachu glanced at her, and gave her a small smile.

("Well, we can dam well try.")

She looked down.

("I'm scared,") she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Pikachu was quite unsure on what to do next.

He tried stroking the hair on the back of her head, then stopped.

Nope, that would be weird.

Should he hug her?

No, that would also be weird.

What about… no, he couldn't do that.

He sagged as he watched her start to cry, and felt his heart start to break.

Ugh, he had to try something.

So, stealing his nerves, he put his arm around her, then for some reason started to rock her.

("I'll keep you safe, I promise, I'll be there to help you, if anything happens I'll be there.")

He felt extremely awkward right now, but apparently he had done something right, because she stopped crying and put her head on his shoulder.

Was that a good sign? He thought so.

Meanwhile Eevee felt like squealing.

He was holding her! In his arms! Squeal!

She rubbed up against him and purred happily.

Pikachu stiffened, but then relaxed and let her.

Besides, it felt nice, so why should he stop her?

"Hey you two!"

They instantly remembered they where in a room full of people, and split apart, blushing.

Ash rolled his eyes as May giggled.

"Do you want anything? Or are you happy with what you've got?" he asked them, choosing to ignore the fact that they had been cuddling together seconds earlier.

("We're good,") said Pikachu.

"Right, err, try to focus, we're in a bit of a situation here remember?"

Pikachu's eyes twitched as he gave them a thumbs up.

Ash sighed as he turned back to what he was doing.

"Well, that was awkward."

(A/N I won't deny it, that was fun.

I just love creating awkward moments between people. XD

Seriously though, my first real shippy chapter.

Was it good? Was it bad? Was it too cliché?

Tell me if I did anything wrong, and if so, how to improve, or tell me if I did good, I just love positive feedback. (Doesn't everyone?)

Anyway, this is Exelior, signing out.

Peace.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Next chappy… sorry, I've been a bit busy with school an' all, so I won't be posting as regularly until the hols.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it.)

Ash looked up at the clock in the hallway nervously.

Five minutes until

Would they make it back to the reception in time?

He stopped and turned to to the rest of the group.

"Stop, we're not going to make it back in time here," he told them. "Misty, you've got the flashlight now, watch that way, I'll watch this way, the rest of you keep an eye on us both."

The group nodded their understanding, and got into formation.

Just as they where ready, the clock hit ten, and they all froze.

"See anything?" asked Ash after a short pause.

"No," came the reply.

After a few minutes, Ash relaxed.

"Maybe we beat it?" suggested May.

But their small triumph was short lived.

"AGH!" screamed Iris as she was suddenly grabbed by two, large, scythe-like claws, and disappeared into the darkness above.

There was a shocked silence.

"NO!" screamed Ash in despair, pointing his torch upwards, and then they saw it.

This was obviously no ordinary kabutops, for starters, it was huge, it also had six, long scythes rather than the usual two. It was also black, and water was dripping from the spikes growing off its back, and it hung from the roof as easily as one would stand on the floor.

As they stared at it, at its deep red eyes, they became entranced, unable to move, completely under its control.

It had hypnotized them!

It clattered its teeth, as if laughing, mocking them, before scampering off down the corridor into the darkness.

As soon as it was out of sight, all hell broke loose.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…" repeated misty over and over again.

Ash fell to his knees for the umpteenth time that evening and muttered incoherently, while Eevee sobbed and shook, Pikachu doing his best to comfort her.

May stood in the middle, she took a deep breath.

She had to think clearly, the others where clearly no help at the moment.

She looked down at Pikachu, and nudged him with her foot to get his attention.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

Pikachu got the message, led Eevee out the way, and unleashed a thunderbolt on the group, shocking them back to there senses.

May sighed, this was going to be impossible.

"Stop! Look at you, acting like little children!" she scolded them. "We need to focus, please…"

She looked at them, her eyes begging.

Ash nodded half mindedly and stood up, leaning against the wall, his mind clearly on other things.

Misty took a deep breath, nodded and dusted herself off, Eevee stopped and looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Right," said May after a pause. "Lets just get back to the reception, we can decide what to do next there."

Back at the reception, when everyone had recovered, Ash stood up.

"What now?" he asked them.

There where a few mumbles, but no-one had any idea what to do.

("What about the library?") Suggested Eevee.

"May repeated to Ash.

"What about it?" He asked.

("Maybe… it has information on the creature?") she replied. ("I mean, it's folklore about this place, so it would make sense."

Ash smiled once May told him what she had said.

"That is a great idea Eevee, well done," he said, before turning to the rest of the group. "So now we've got plan, we better hurry."

He pointed to the clock.

"Not much time left before it strikes again, so come on."

He ran off to the stairs, then stopped, he turned back around, realizing the flaw in the plan.

"Does anyone know which way the library is?"

(A/N So, how was it?

Please review, rate, whatever you want but I love knowing that you guys like this stuff.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time, buh bye.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/NSo, I'm back.

So I took a while to upload this, I've decided to just do it every weekend, cause evry day just makes it a pain..

But that's all I really have to say, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!)

Ash led the group down the hallway, according to Pikachu and Eevee, it was upstairs somewhere, but they couldn't remember exactly where it was.

He sighed, they where running out of time… again.

But there where no clocks down this corridor, so there was no wayof telling, it could be right there, in the shadows, ready to pounce out at him at any second…

"Ash?"

He jumped slightly when May spoke, then laughed shakily and shrugged it off.

"Yea?"

"I think I heard something, like when something hits metal."

Ash frowned, and listened carefully.

Yes! There it was, a sort of clattering sound… and it was getting closer.

He instinctively moved between the group and the sound, always ready to put himself in danger before his friends.

He pointed down the corridor, but there was nothing there, which was strange, because it sounded so close now.

He gulped as the noise grew closer, but still nothing appeared, until it seemed to be right next to him, then it stopped.

Whirling around, he checked to see everyone still there, and now he was confused rather than worried.

"What was that?" he asked them.

No one answered, and Ash thought desperately to himself.

Then, he thought back to when he saw the creature, it had been wet.

Wet.

"It's in the pipes!" he cried.

But, it was too late.

Misty screamed as the ground seemed to tear up beneath her, and she fell through, but not before Ash managed to grab onto her.

"No! Just hang on Misty, I'll get you back up!" he shouted.

May ran to help, then screamed and pointed behind Misty.

There was the monster, slowly tugging Misty downwards.

It looked up at the two of them, and clattered it's mandibles, then it slowly raised it's claw, and scratched a cut on Misty's leg.

Ash frowned, what was that about?

Something strange was happening to Misty though, her eyes grew wide, and she seemed in deep pain.

Ash watched in horror as her skin started to become covered in black cracks, spreading out from the small scratch on her leg.

Desperately, she pulled Ash close.

"T- th- thankyou…" she said, gasping. "For… for everything."

Ash watched in horror as she seemed to just… turn to dust in front of him,and then she was gone, along witth the Kabutops.

He sat back for a while, and didn't say anything, while May, Pikachu and Eevee looked on in anguish.

Eventually, he stood up.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go find this dam library."

(A/N Wow, looking at it from here, that was pretty short, but it's not a very big Fanfic so I guess that makes sense… if you want longer chap's, then review and I'll reply.

Anyway, until next time.)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/NSo, I'm back.

So I took a while to upload this, I've decided to just do it every weekend, cause evry day just makes it a pain..

But that's all I really have to say, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!)

Ash led the group down the hallway, according to Pikachu and Eevee, it was upstairs somewhere, but they couldn't remember exactly where it was.

He sighed, they where running out of time… again.

But there where no clocks down this corridor, so there was no wayof telling, it could be right there, in the shadows, ready to pounce out at him at any second…

"Ash?"

He jumped slightly when May spoke, then laughed shakily and shrugged it off.

"Yea?"

"I think I heard something, like when something hits metal."

Ash frowned, and listened carefully.

Yes! There it was, a sort of clattering sound… and it was getting closer.

He instinctively moved between the group and the sound, always ready to put himself in danger before his friends.

He pointed down the corridor, but there was nothing there, which was strange, because it sounded so close now.

He gulped as the noise grew closer, but still nothing appeared, until it seemed to be right next to him, then it stopped.

Whirling around, he checked to see everyone still there, and now he was confused rather than worried.

"What was that?" he asked them.

No one answered, and Ash thought desperately to himself.

Then, he thought back to when he saw the creature, it had been wet.

Wet.

"It's in the pipes!" he cried.

But, it was too late.

Misty screamed as the ground seemed to tear up beneath her, and she fell through, but not before Ash managed to grab onto her.

"No! Just hang on Misty, I'll get you back up!" he shouted.

May ran to help, then screamed and pointed behind Misty.

There was the monster, slowly tugging Misty downwards.

It looked up at the two of them, and clattered it's mandibles, then it slowly raised it's claw, and scratched a cut on Misty's leg.

Ash frowned, what was that about?

Something strange was happening to Misty though, her eyes grew wide, and she seemed in deep pain.

Ash watched in horror as her skin started to become covered in black cracks, spreading out from the small scratch on her leg.

Desperately, she pulled Ash close.

"T- th- thankyou…" she said, gasping. "For… for everything."

Ash watched in horror as she seemed to just… turn to dust in front of him,and then she was gone, along witth the Kabutops.

He sat back for a while, and didn't say anything, while May, Pikachu and Eevee looked on in anguish.

Eventually, he stood up.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go find this dam library."

(A/N Wow, looking at it from here, that was pretty short, but it's not a very big Fanfic so I guess that makes sense… besides, there wasn't much i had planned for this chap anyway, but i will put more into them in the future, i promise.

Anyway, until next time.)


End file.
